Miya Ōtsutsuki
<< Don't Touch my characters please ! >> Queen is the goddess of harmony who opposes Chaos in battle. She is also very mysteries goddess who lives in unknown world. Personality As noted by some people who know her name that she is very appears to be a very calm and Kind. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. Also while she is calm and considerate and understanding person their is rare occasions where she shows anger. ... To be Continuous ... Appearance Miya describe to be an unarguably beautiful woman with pale skin. Her appearance is slender that build feminine, long blonde hair and Tenseigan eyes. She wears a form-fitting white dress that was cut of in the middle of her hips. Her dress also take forms into wedding dress. The design rises to her collar where it splits and goes around her neck as the clasp on her dress, then going down her back to loop around her waist back to the circular crest. She wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara with golden heels. She carries a light yellow shawl around her arms, and wears a veil extending from her tiara with the same design scheme as her shawl. Abilities According to Yuko, her mother is very powerful that is good match with Chaos. While also we know only little of all her skills, Miya is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is fourth only to her. As much like Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Miya also form a Ninshū in different ways. Kekkei Mōra Tenseigan Common dōjutsu to use of her. Miya wield this eyes as she peak the people on earth just to isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of space. She can also perform interstellar travel, subdue people into sleeping, hypnotize them, erase their memories or even unleash a powerful force wave from her eyes, able the people to step back. Miya has demonstrated unique abilities, such as read thoughts and feelings of a person, control gravity force of the earth and space. Rinne Sharingan Not much as she use this but Miya wields the Rinne Sharingan in her forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers, such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognizing genjutsu, and the heightened powers of perception among the other abilities it held. Using its power, Miya could cast Infinite Tsukuyomi on select individuals. With her third eye, Miya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension. Similarly, Miya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel. Addition for her eye, Miya can also stop the rotation of the world, return force the world back to it's original form, and also she can either read people perceptions easier and completely. Chakra Ninshū Just like Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Miya use Ninshū in different ways. As if she use this in particular knowledge just like the ancient text. The text is hard to read as if humanity much use their individual intelligent to translate this and after doing this. They will spreading the details in each location. It's depend also on how they understand it. So, that is why there is a lot of religious. Intelligence Nothing is more than the great goddess knowledge which anyone worship her in fear and respect. Quote *(To Team Konohamaru) …From now on is your domain. I wish you good luck. —Goodbye, my dear children. *(To Chaos) It is all an endless dream. Yet still... the fantasy must come to an end... Trivia *"Miya" (宮) can be translated as "Temple" or "Palace". *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Miya show that she is 163 cm in her adult form. Category:Diamond125 Characters